The Red Eyed Beast
by Contine
Summary: What happens when you find yourself looking death straight in the face? Do you cower on fear or do you fight to survive? Or maybe it's not death. Will you befriend it or will it terrify you? Sheik is a girl in this story. This is my first long story.
1. The Meeting

**Hey! Just wanted to say I'm really excited about writing this story because this idea came to me when I was in class and I just _had _to write it. So here's the first chapter!**

**I don't own anything Zelda **

Running through the woods was hard enough. But carrying packs of food to last for two weeks slowed her down. She heard men yelling behind her. They were almost close enough to grab her braid flapping behind her as she tan. It was so dark. The only thing keeping her from running into anything was the moonlight.

_How am I going to get out of here?_

How could this of happened? She was a shekiah! She was supposed to be able to fend for herself, not steal from other people. All her training and hard work was supposed to keep her out of situations like this. Now she was in trouble. She thought back to the past few hours and how stupid she had been.

The sun was beginning to set as she had been walking through the forest. She couldn't find anything to eat and not even a berry was growing on a single bush. She hadn't eaten in days and hunger was setting in fast. She decided to jump into the trees thinking maybe something was up there.

_Fruit or some kind of edible bug? _

When she was little she had been taught about different kinds of insects she could eat. She thought it was disgusting, but if that was the only thing she found then she would eat it.

_Hopefully there's something better._

She started walking on one of the thin branches. She had been physically trained to go anywhere and be able to do almost anything so it was a simple task for her. She looked almost like a cat as she crawled on a branch that was much too small for even a cat to sit on.

That's when she heard the men's laughter.

She quickly climbed higher so they wouldn't notice her.

She heard talking and the sound of cups clinging together. She slowly slid down the tree until she was sitting on a branch overlooking their camp.

There were about five men sitting around a campfire eating what looked like turkey. There was more than enough for all of them. They had taken half of it and wrapped it up. It was sitting by the side of the fire, not even being watched.

As she looked closer, she noticed they were laughing a little too hard.

_They're drunk! I bet it will be really easy to take food from them. They are men anyway._

She never trusted men. Not even a little bit. There was something about them that she just didn't like.

There was one man who was bigger than the rest. He had a giant cup of what looked like wine in one hand and a giant turkey leg in the other. He seemed to be telling a story.

"That's when I saw him. He ran by me so fast I didn't know what the hell he was."

The others looked at him with wide eyes and jaws hanging open.

"I tried to be as quiet as I could so he wouldn't see me even though he had to be at least a good quarter of a mile ahead of me. I started walking and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Stepped right on a stick. Barely made a sound. And I'll tell you that that beast stopped running as fast as you can say wine."

The other men laughed at this.

"I almost screamed I was so damn scared. That's when he turned around. And I'll tell you right now that at that moment I thought I was going to die right then and there."

He leaned forward a bit and whispered.

"I thought it was just a normal wolf but . . . ."

His friends leaned in even more. She could almost see all their faces. She was too interested in the story to notice and she too started leaning forward.

"It wasn't a wolf. It ran at me like I've never seen any animal run before. And when it got to me, it jumped on me and knocked me down. I could feel his breath on my face and I was a little surprised he hadn't tried to kill me yet."

Her legs started to hurt because of how she was sitting in the tree. She hoped he would get to the ending soon.

"I opened my eyes and I didn't, no, I couldn't believe what I saw. The beast was jet black with strange white markings all over his face. It was almost like he was from another world. I wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he was real, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" asked one of the smaller men.

The man telling the story sat in silence as he thought about his answer. By the look on his face it seemed like he didn't want to say. But then . . .

"It was his eyes."

He said it as though it chilled him to the bone.

"His eyes?" said one of the men. "After all that he's done and all that you've said about him, all you can say is that his _eyes_ are what scared you the most?"

The man looked at him like he wasn't sure if he should answer.

_Maybe something about his eyes reminded him of something._

"His eyes . . ." The man began "They were blood red. It was like he had escaped from Hell. I thought he was looking at my soul. After he stared at me for a moment, he got up and left. It was almost like he was looking for someone but I wasn't the person he was looking for."

The other men looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the man looked a little hurt.

"That story has to be one of the worst stories I've ever heard!" the men continued to laugh.

The man didn't say anything but just kept drinking his wine.

After a few more drinks and some more turkey, the men decided it was best for them to go to sleep.

_I bet they have more than just turkey. I'll have a look around once I know they've gone to bed._

When she was sure they were all asleep, she dropped down from the tree without making any noise. She stepped forward slowly looking around to see if any of the men had come out of their tents.

When she was sure they weren't going to wake, she stepped closer to the fire. They had put it out but it was still sizzling. She grabbed the turkey next to the fire pit and started looking around the rest of the camp. There wasn't much. She saw a pan for cooking, some cups and plates, and a few forks.

She found a small bag of beans, potatoes, carrots, and a large container of goat milk. She quickly and quietly grabbed everything and put it into the small bag.

She took one last look around and started to walk out of the camp.

_Damn this bag is heavy! I won't be able to run or climb with this!_

She was almost out of the camp when. . . . SMASH!

She had tripped over a wine bottle she hadn't seen near the fire and it had crashed against the rocks around the fire pit. The wine splashed everywhere. She stood as still as she could while listening for any of the men to stir in their sleep.

_Maybe if they look out, it will be too dark to see me._

She was a black shekiah after all and therefore was trained to be in situations like this. If she stood perfectly still, she could blend into the darkness. No naked eye could see a black shekiah at night unless they wanted to be seen. Even her braid, which was dangling loosely from her, was perfectly still. But she was hungry and it had slowed her down. She slowly looked around to try to see if there was any movement but didn't see anything.

She didn't hear any noise either so she turned around to start walking again.

However, something was in her way.

The man who had been telling the story towered over her as he looked down at what she had done. She stood for a second and stared back at him. Then as suddenly as she had bumped into him, she ran off.

Stop! Thief!

The other men came groggily out of their tents and started running after her.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should have known that was a bad idea! I should have known not to try to rob a camp full of men!_

She tried running as fast as she could but could only jog with the weight of the bag. The voices of the men behind her were starting to get louder.

_They're going to catch me. I'm going to die all because of some stupid food and goat milk!_

She saw a bunch of trees that were close together. She leaped behind them being careful not to break any of the food.

Suddenly a hand was on her throat.

She was pulled out from her hiding spot and thrown against the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't see well. She heard laughing and knew it was the men. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes. She looked up to see a sword right in front of her face. Then two of the men came over and pinned her down to the ground.

The big man came over and looked at her.

"So you're a shekiah? I would have thought you would be smart enough to make sure we _all_ went to bed before you decided to raid our camp. Well since you stole my food and spilled my wine, I'm just going to have to kill you aren't I? It's a shame too. There aren't many shekiah left in Hyrule."

The man raised the sword in the air over head. With an evil look in his eye, he thrust the sword downwards, straight towards her throat. She couldn't move

Suddenly a long howl was heard throughout the whole forest.

The men looked around with fear in their eyes which gave her just enough time to kick the sword out of her face and run. The men started yelling and chased after her again. She ran with all her might hoping they may give up but she could still hear their heavy breathing as they chased her. She didn't care about the food anymore and left it behind the tree.

The howl was heard once more except this time it was closer and sounded menacing. She heard the men yell.

Then it was silence.

She stopped running and leaned against a tree and slid down the side of it. She sat there for some time then started crying into her hands. Her quiet sobs could be heard throughout the woods.

It is very rare to see a shekiah cry and when they do it; it is for a very good reason. So when they do cry, the world seems to quiet to let them grieve about whatever caused them pain.

She suddenly heard someone or something walk close to her.

She stopped crying just enough to look up to see what or who it was.

She slowly opened her eyes to see fierce red ones looking at her not even an inch away from her face. His breath was hot on her face as his eyes bore into hers. She wanted to scream but was too frozen in fear to do anything.

The full moon was out and she could just see his outline. The man was right when he said he was black with white markings on him. They almost looked like some kind of old tribal symbols. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but his eyes . . . his red eyes were stopping her from moving.

He started growling in a menacing way. She had never heard an animal make any kind of noise like this. In fact she had never _seen _an animal act like this. He started to walk around her like she was some kind of prey.

He kept his eyes on her as he stalked. He looked like he was thinking. She became terrified as he started moving faster. His growling started getting louder. His eyes locked on her.

Then he attacked.

She screamed and covered her eyes with her arms waiting for the pain.

It never came.

She slowly looked up. The sun had risen and was filling the woods with light. The birds started chirping and the flowers started to bloom. She turned to where the wolf had been walking only seconds before.

It was gone.

_Hmm . . . _she thought.

She stood up and looked around. There was no sight of him anywhere. She looked in front of her. There were no signs of paw prints or any sign of his claws in the ground when he was preparing to spring at her.

She walked back to where she had dropped her bag of food. She sighed with relief when she saw that it was still there. She slung it over her shoulder and started walking out of the woods. She was still shaky as she walked and even though it seemed that he was gone, she couldn't help but look around to see if he was waiting for her in the shadow of a tree.

She didn't realize that as she left, a pair of blazing red eyes watched her until she was out of sight. Then they disappeared into smoke.

_______________________

**So that's my first chapter! I hope you like it. please don't be too harsh when you review it. This is my first real story. I'm working on the next chapter now so it'll be up soon.**


	2. History and Reunion

Walking through the sunlit woods with her food on her back, Sheik wondered about the wolf.

_He was going to kill me but the sun came up. Does he hate the sun? Or is he some kind of creature that can't go in the sun? But he disappeared. There's no way he could have ran away that fast. Hmm . . ._

She found a big willow tree in the forest to sit under. It had the perfect amount of branches to keep her in the shade but not enough to make her want to be in the sun. It overlooked a beautiful lake with white flowers and a small waterfall. She plopped down against the tree and took in the sunlight. The warm air was perfect after walking all night.

She set the bag down and started to pull out the food. It all looked delicious. Hunger had already set in. She pulled out a knife that she kept in her pocket and started to cut up the food. As she cut the food into little pieces, she realized something.

_I forgot to get a bowl. I forgot to get anything! How am I supposed to eat now?_

She sighed.

_I'll just cut it up and eat it out of the bag I guess._

As she was cutting she started to hum a song her mother sang her when she was little. Her

_Little Sheik_

_Little Sheik_

_You are my joy_

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

_You are my sunshine_

_You make me smile_

_You make me laugh_

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

_Go to sleep now_

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

_You'll see a smile tomorrow_

She smiled as she finished cutting up the rest of her food. Her mother used to always sing that song to her when she put her to bed. Even though the Shekiah covered their whole face except for their eyes, she could always tell when her mother was smiling. It was rare that she was caught not smiling. Sheik was her only daughter and she cared for her more than any mother could care for a daughter.

Her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had a long brown braid with white ribbons in it that went down to her waist. Her shekiah clothes were white which was very rare. But Sheik thought the most beautiful thing about her mother was her blue eyes. White shekiahs were by far the most beautiful shekiahs to have ever lived. They were mostly thought of as pure beings and were thought of as healers. Whites used herbs, spirits, and other things to help the injured. Sheik never knew how her mother met her father. They never talked about him. Whenever Sheik brought him up in conversation, the light would disappear from her eyes and she would tell her one day she'll know what happened to him.

She never knew him. He wasn't a shekiah. She was only half shekiah and that was looked greatly down upon. The other children always made fun of her for being a 'mutt' as they liked to call her. Her mother was the main source of all the women's gossip. They never kept their voices quiet about it either.

"You would think she would make _him _take the child."

"I know I would be so embarrassed if that was me."

"They aren't even married!"

But her mother held her head high whenever she walked by them and when Sheik came home crying because the other children made fun of her, her mother would hold her in her arms and tell her everything was ok.

"In my heart, you are the best shekiah to have ever lived."

It always made tears come to her eyes when she thought about what her mother had said. But then she thought about that day. The day that changed her life. The day she was forced to grow up.

_____________________

When she was thirteen, monsters had come into the village and slaughtered over half of the people. As she looked on with horror, her mother had grabbed her and pulled her into the house. They heard screaming around them as the other villagers were slaughtered. Her mother held her protectively in her arms. "Don't worry little Sheik. I'm here and no one is ever going to take you away from me." She started singing Sheiks song again.

_You'll see a smile tomorrow_

Suddenly there was a huge crash and the door fell down. Her mother held her tight as the monsters ran in. They pulled out their weapons, ready to attack. Sheik then jumped up. "Sheik! No!" But Sheik wasn't listening as she started running at the monsters who were trying to harm her mother. One of the monsters ran to meet her with a spear in his hands. Then Sheik saw a flash of white run by her towards the monster. There was a scream and a splash of red on the floor. Sheik stopped and looked up to see her mother on the end of a spear. The monsters laughed and threw her aside on the floor.

The monsters started chasing her and she barely managed to run out of the house. A tall tree was nearby. Perfect height to get away from the monsters. Their laughs were getting closer. She reached the tree just in time. They tried climbing up after her but their bodies weren't built to scale trees. They lit a match and threw it at the dry bark. It immediately caught on fire.

Panic ran through her. The fire was engulfing the whole tree and she was at the top! The only way to get down was to jump. There was no place that would secure a soft landing. Even though she was a shekiah she was still young and wasn't skilled enough to make jumps that high. But this was the only way. She closed her eyes as she prayed to the goddesses. Then she jumped.

A scream escaped her as she realized she wasn't going to make it. There was no way she would be able to land without hurting herself badly. Maybe this was the way it's supposed to be. She'll see her mother and everything will be ok. Suddenly the ground stopped coming towards her. A loud flapping of wings could be heard.

"You shouldn't be jumping from trees that high. Don't you think?"

She looked up to see a large owl holding on to her. Sheik didn't know what to say. "I um, I . . . I" "No matter!" the owl yelled. "Your mother is down there you need to see her!"

Her heart stopped. Her mother was still in the house. The owl flew down and dropped her right in front of the doorway. She ran in with the owl behind her. They found her in the corner with the spear still through her chest. Her perfect white shekiah clothes were covered in blood. The owl slowly walked out to give her time alone.

She was dead.

There was no denying it. It was all her fault. Her mother was never coming back. There was no one to sing to her at night. No one to hold her when she was scared. There was no one to help her get well when she got sick. There was no one to tell her she was the best shekiah that ever lived. If she hadn't been stupid and tried to stick up for her mother, she wouldn't be here now holding her body in her arms. The spear was in her deep. She grabbed it and started to pull. It made a loud clang as she threw it aside and held her mother's body close. She started rocking back and forth. Their song came out of her with a whisper.

_Mother _

_Mother_

_You are my joy_

_Mother _

_Mother_

_You are my sunshine_

_You make me smile_

_You make me laugh_

_Mother_

_Mother_

_Go to sleep now_

_Mother _

_Mother_

_You'll see a smile . . . .t-t_

Sheik burst into tears. Soon she heard the sound of soldiers coming. Her mother had told her about them, they come to take the bodies of the shekiah. Shekiah were respected as Hyrules secret soldiers and since there weren't many of them left, they all got a proper burial no matter who they were. Sheik looked around the house. In the early morning it had been such a happy place. The sun was still shining through the windows and everything was clean and in its place. But now it felt dark. The life had been sucked out of it.

She didn't want to be there anymore.

She looked at her mother one last time. "I'm sorry." She whispered as a tear fell from her face. The necklace dangling around her neck sparkled in the sunlight. It was white with the shekiah symbol on it. However at the time it was splattered in blood. She closed her eyes and put the necklace in her pocket. The body needed to look more peaceful. Her cloths had to be fixed so only her eyes were showing. She tried her best not to look at them and finally shut them. Her braid was re-braided she was laid flat on the floor. Her mother deserved more than this. The sound of soldiers started to get louder. She looked over once more. Her mother looked beautiful even in death. Nothing else could be done.

She went outside to see the owl waiting for her. His eyes were sad. He looked at her with an expression that read 'I'm so sorry'. He had known her. She knew it. He was coming to save his friends child. Before she could ask him about it, they heard the sound of soldiers starting to storm in the village. She climbed on his back and they flew away into the wood.

_______

The soldiers walked around the village gathering the bodies. "Make sure you wrap them in the white cloths carefully. They're shekiahs. If I find they're not handled carefully, it'll be your job."

It was a simple mission. They had to find the shekiahs bodies and take out anything that had punctured their skin. They also had to find their necklace that all shekiahs carried around with them. It had their color on it along with their initials so that when they died they could have a proper tombstone. Then they had to wrap them in a white cloth and put them in their own wagon to be taken to the castle where the princess will decide what to do with their bodies.

"You guys! You need to come see this!"

The rest of the soldiers rushed over. It was a small one room house with one door. They came in slowly looking around.

"Look here! I've never seen a white one before."

"That can't be right. The white shekiahs died out more than 100 years ago."

"But if that's true then where would she of gotten these clothes from?"

"Maybe she's a fake." Said a soldier.

"How dare you!" The soldier yelled as he got close to the other ones face. "She could be the last white shekiah for all we know and you're calling her a fake!"

"Shut up both of you! No this is a real white shekiah. They make their own clothes. There's no way someone could have that much patience to just make one for fun. And if she had a child then she isn't the last white shekiah. Ever think of that?"

The two looked at him with shame on their faces.

"Ok let's clean her up and put her in a wagon." He said as he got up walked over to the door. "I'll make sure the other ones are getting the same treatment."

He came outside and watched the other soldiers. Some were wrapping bodies in cloths. Some were pulling weapons out of them. Others were loading them into wagons. It was all so sad.

A soldier ran up to him. "Sir! There's a problem with the white shekiah sir."

He rolled his eyes. "It better be a good reason. What is it?"

"Sir, her necklace is missing."

________

Sheik sat under the tree clutching her mother's necklace, as well as her own, in her hands. It had been washed till it was as shiny as Lake Hylia. Every time she looked at it all she could think of was that day.

_Why couldn't I have just listened to her? I knew I wasn't strong enough! It's my fault she's gone._

Suddenly there was a sound of flapping wings as the owl flew down and sat next to Sheik. He didn't say anything at first. She knew he was expecting her to say something but she wasn't about to give in to his word games today. "So do you mind telling me why you were stealing food from a camp?" His voice was stern but curious at the same time. She paused for a moment before replying. He was too wise with words so she knew whatever she said he would be able to make her feel guilty for it.

"I couldn't find any food in the forest. I had been wandering for a long time and I must have been in a dead part where food doesn't grow."The owl saw right through her. "But didn't I give you food only a few days before that?" Sheik hung her head at these words.

The truth was that he _had_ given her food a few days before. Ever since he had taken her away from the village he had told her he was going to take care of her. That included bringing her food from time to time. It was always a lot of food too. There had been enough food for at least a week.

"You did give me food but-"

"But?"

She looked at him and knew he wasn't going to believe a word of the lie she was about to tell. "But I had passed some travelers along the road and they had a small child who hadn't eaten in days. I'm almost 20 years old and I thought he needed the food more than I did."

The owl hung his head in disappointment. "I know for a fact that you had yourself a little feast after I left. You need to learn to save the food I give you so that way I don't need to make so many trips to see you. Not that I don't like seeing you." He said as he pushed her with his wing. Her knife slipped out of her hands as she toppled over, causing the food on her lap to almost fly all over the place. Luckily she was a black shekiah and easily caught the knife as well as kept the food from falling. She looked at the owl with a hint of anger in her eye.

"Just making sure you're still skilled enough to be out on your own." He smiled. "Do you come see me only to make sure I'm alive or just to bug me?" she asked. After a few seconds he replied "A little bit of both actually." They laughed together. He stayed for the rest of the afternoon and they exchanged stories of what they had been up to since they last saw each other. She told him how she had seen a new kind of animal in the forest that she couldn't name even though he had told her about all the animals he had seen on his travels. She also said that she had come close to talking to people for the first time in a long time.

"They were so close I was surprised they didn't see me since I'm a black shekiah. But I didn't want to scare them because they had already gone such a long way in the forest I didn't want them to think I was following them. "Do you think you'll ever leave the forest?" The owl asked curiously. She looked at him for a moment. It had crossed her mind a few times. But ever since she saw that wolf she knew she wanted to. "Maybe one day. I have everything I need here. Why should I leave?" The owl sighed. This was her response every time. But this time she didn't know that he had seen the wolf. He knew if the sun hadn't come up at the time it had . . . "What?" she asked looking at him. "Oh! Nothing I was just thinking of something else."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I saw the wolf that attacked you." She stiffened at these words. He continued. "I'm glad you aren't hurt but I have to know something." She still didn't say anything. "Why didn't you attack him? I know you have your knife with you and you have all the skills your mother taught you."

Silence.

"But what could one wolf do to make a black shekiah just sit there in fear?"

"I was not sitting in fear!" she yelled. "There was something wrong with that wolf." He looked puzzled. "Alright then. What was wrong with it?"She didn't say anything for a few moments. Then –

"It was his eyes."

"His eyes? What could possibly be wrong with a creature's eyes to make you not able to attack him?"

There was silence for a long time. It was like the story the man had told near the campfire. "I thought he was looking into my soul. It was like he had escaped from Hell." As she said this she thought back to the night before when she was against the tree looking at him. His eyes were watching her as he paced back and forth, getting ready to attack.

"Well whatever it was, I was very worried. You have no idea what it's like to watch someone you care about almost being attacked by some giant creature."

"Well I'm fine now." She replied. "You don't need to worry about me. I can protect myself. It's nice that you watch over me and I know that's what my mother probably told you to do, but I'm almost 20. I can take care of myself."

"And what happens the next time you see the wolf? Will you let it do whatever it wants to or should I come swooping in to save you?"

"Like I said, I can take care of myself."

If owls were able to smile then that's what the owl would be doing now. "Well good. I'm glad you're so confident. By the way, have you heard about Link lately?"

"No. is there something wrong with him?"

"I'm just asking." He replied. "I haven't seen him around Hyrule and I didn't know if you knew where he was or not. I know how much you like to help out."

"He must have left on some other adventure outside Hyrule."

"Well if you do run into him please tell me. I need to speak with him." She looked at him with a curious expression. "What about?" "Don't worry Sheik. It's none of your concern." She hated it when he talked about things then didn't tell her the whole story.

"How did my mother and father meet?"

The owl stopped. He turned to look at her. "Why do you want to know about them?" "Ever since we left the village, I always wanted to know who he was. She would always say I'll find out soon enough but she's gone now. How am i supposed to find out now?" she stared at him as he thought about how he would respond. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and said. "She'll tell you." Her eyes swelled with tears as she screamed "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" A wing full of feathers hit her face as he patted her head.

"You'll see." The sound of flapping wings rang in her ears as he flew away.

_Damn that owl! All he ever does is confuse me! It's so frustrating!_

She punched the ground, making a small hole in the dirt. It was so unfair! She just wanted to know about her past. It wasn't that hard to answer a simple question.

The moon had already risen as she decided to start walking. She always liked to walk when it was dark outside. It was harder to be followed and she could follow people without them seeing her. It was still warm outside.

_Perfect walking weather._

The path was lit perfectly in the moonlight as she took her nighttime stroll. The quiet was so nice. It made her feel comfortable for some reason. Suddenly a twig snapped. Her shekiah reflexes caused her to jump into the trees. Someone was coming. She looked around the trunk to see a boy dressed in strange clothes looking around as he walked through the woods. He seemed to be looking for something. Her curiosity got the better of her. She followed him in the trees, not realizing that he was actually listening for anything following him.

They came to a clearing and he stopped. She hung on to a branch to watch him. For some reason he was so _interesting._ He bent down and took out a knapsack. He was facing away from her so she couldn't see she could see his blonde hair poking out from under it. Something was shining in his hair. Two blue earrings were hanging from his long pointy ears. For the first time in her life she actually wanted to talk to a man.

Suddenly he turned around holding what looked like a metal handle with a claw on it.

_What's he doing with a hookshot?_

He pointed it at her.

_Can he see me?_

A loud metallic noise erupted in the night as the hook sprang at her. It grabbed her around the midsection. Her eyes widened as he pulled the hook back, bringing her out of the tree and into his arms. With one swift movement he slammed her into the ground, pulled out his sword and pointed it at her throat.

"You're going to tell me right now why you were following me in the woods." He said with a menacing voice. It was strange. She had pictured his voice deep and soothing, but this was scary. But for some reason it sounded familiar. "Well?" He asked, slightly pushing the sword into her throat.

"I wasn't following you." She managed to say. "Liar." He shot back. "Tell me now." She gulped and clutched her mother's necklace. His eyes widened. "What is that?" He whispered. "It was my mothers. I've had it since I was 13." "Why 13?" "She was killed by monsters who raided our village." He dropped his sword and offered a hand. "Here let me help you up." She looked at him with suspicion. "Don't worry, I promise I'm not tricking you." With slight hesitation, she grabbed his hand.

"May I see your necklace?" She didn't want him to be mad at her again so she obliged. He took it and, holding it with care, examined it carefully. His eyes were so _blue_. They shone in the moonlight as he concentrated hard on the necklace. He didn't seem real. She jumped when he gasped. "Your mother was a white shekiah?" "Well, yea. Is that bad?" Without warning, he was on his knee bowing to her. "I am much honored to be in your presence."

_You don't have to get on your knee._

"Well thank you." She paused for a moment. "What is your name?" He bowed once more. "I am Link, The Hero of Time." Then it clicked. "OH MY GOD!" He jumped and looked up with shock. " Link! It's me! Sheik!" Recognition dawned on his face. "Sheik! I didn't even recognize you!" He reached and pulled her into a huge hug. She had helped him on his journey when he was looking for the seven sages. They had gone through a lot together and when he left, she was heartbroken.

"Link don't ever leave again! Ok?" The moon was at the top of the sky and she could fully see his face now.

"Ok."

**Note: Link and Sheik are only friends! And I'm not making them more than friends. **

**That's all I wanted to say.**


	3. It Starts

As Link and Sheik walked through the woods, he told her about all the adventures he had been on since he last saw her. "I went to this land called Termina. It was so strange because everyone there looked like someone from Hyrule. I didn't see anyone that looked like you though. I was kind of glad about it because I don't think I would want to talk to somebody who looked exactly like you. You know what I mean?" Sheik had been listening intently to his stories with her mouth wide open. "Yea I'm glad too."

"But enough about what I've been doing, what have you been up to?"

Red eyes came flashing into her mind. The wolf. How she prayed she would never see it again. It was watching her. She couldn't move as it walked steadily closer. It's growling slowly becoming louder and louder. Her heart was stopping as it leaped at her.

"Sheik?"

"Huh? What?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_I think I did_

"Well if you must know, I actually did have a bit of an adventure. If you want to call it that."

"I do! Here let's sit down."

"No! Not here!" A rush of panic filled her stomach. It was the tree. The place where the wolf had almost killed her. The place where she was pinned in a corner and thought it was the end for her. Where she first saw _him._ Memories came flashing back again.

_The men chasing her into the woods. She couldn't run because of the food she had stolen. She tried to hide but they caught her anyway. Before they could hurt her, the long haunting howl announced his arrival. She ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore and once she rested against the tree she had cried. Before she could be sure that she was safe however, _he _had shown up. His eyes could paralyze even the bravest of creatures. Too terrified to move, she could only watch him. Then she watched her death fly at her. _

"Why not? It's just a tree." "Umm . . . . I don't like this tree, it isn't big enough." A look of confusion crossed Links face. "Well alright then." He stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. They continued their walk as she started telling her story.

When she finished Link's face was a mixture of surprise, relief, and anger. "You are lucky to be alive. I promise to you right now if I ever see that creature I will slaughter him on the spot." Sheik stopped in her tracks. They had arrived at the camp. This is where the men who were telling stories had stayed. "Hey let's look around and see if there's anything we can take."

She shrugged. "Ok."

There was the wine bottle she had knocked over. The plates and cups were broken. The stick to make meat over the fire was gone too. The only strange thing was that the tents were still up.

_Maybe there's something in there that I could take_

She walked in and started looking around. There were three blankets, an oil lamp, and a bag to carry the blankets. They were in perfect shape and since she didn't have any blankets and it looked like the men weren't coming back, she decided to take them. Once they were wrapped up in the bag she came back out to see Link fiddling with the fire pit. "It looks like someone used it today. See how the ashes are still white?" It was true. She looked closely to see it slightly smoldering. "This is very odd." He said. Sheik just nodded in agreement and walked into the other tent. There was a pile of fur coats in the corner. They looked like they had been stolen. Even though they belonged to someone else, she put one in the bag along with the blankets. Link started to check out the perimeter of the camp to see if he could spot any signs of people.

The only other place to check out was the second tent which Sheik quickly walked towards. Inside was another huge pile of fur coats.

_The men must have stolen all of these_

A large brown one was sitting on top of the pile. She grabbed it and put it in the bag and also found another one for Link to wear. Everything was packed neatly into the bag.

_I think that's enough. I'll go out to see what Link is doing_

If noises could kill, she would have dropped dead that second. A low growl sounded from the entrance to the tent, her only means of escape. Slowly, she turned around hoping against hope it wasn't him. Her heart stopped as the glowing red eyes locked with hers. The wolf stood there, growling menacingly. Her voice was gone, she couldn't scream for Link. He barked at her, causing her to back up into the tent. She fell onto the pile of fur coats as he slowly came closer. His eyes glowed bright red, his markings seemed to shine.

A loud scream was heard as Link ran into the tent with his sword and shield at the ready. The wolf turned around to face him. Link stared at him in disbelief, like he thought he was dreaming. The wolf growled under his breath. Suddenly, they ran at each other. The sound of metal ripping flesh was heard along with a huge yelp. They both dropped to the ground. Link was fine but the wolf had a huge gash going along the side of its stomach. Sheik gasped when the wolf started staggering before it fell on the ground. Link yelled with triumph. However, it was too early for the wolf opened its eyes and looked at him. They started glowing brighter and brighter until Link disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Sheik released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. The wolf, still stumbling, turned around and walked towards her. He picked up his paw and set it on her leg before he fell on the floor. He didn't stir after that.

"Oh no!" Panic started flooding through her again as she looked around for Link. There was no sign of him and she couldn't hear anything outside. The wolf let out a slight whimper.

_He's hurt really badly. I could just leave him. But I'll feel terrible if he dies like this. I need to find Link too! Maybe if I help him get better, he'll help me find Link._

She knelt beside him and pulled out a small bottle and bandages from her pocket. She put a small amount of the liquid on the cloth and started to wipe the cut on his side. It immediately started to heal. He twitched slightly but didn't try to stop her. She grabbed the rest of the bandages and started to wrap them around him. He began to shake so she grabbed a fur coat and put it over him. Once she was done, she sat next to him on the floor. His breathing was slowing down and his eyes didn't open.

_He's sleeping_

The markings on his face were still shining. The only thing she wanted to do at that moment was touch them. She hesitantly reached forward towards his head. Yes. He was definitely asleep. She gently put her hand on his head. His fur was surprisingly soft. The markings were slightly warmer than the rest of his body but the only thing she was worried about was if he woke up. Surprisingly when she started to pet him, he started to sigh. Almost like a 'that feels good' sigh. A smile made its way across her face.

_Once you get over the fact that he's dangerous, he's kind of cute_

Unexpectedly, his eyes opened. She froze. He yanked his head away, causing her to stop petting him. He bit the coat and yanked it off of himself. The bandages were still tight as he started to growl at them. He began to stand up.

"No don't do that, you'll hurt yourself even more."

He stared at her for a moment before trying to walk. His legs shook as his fell head first into the pile of coats.

"I told you. Here let me help you."

She walked to him and started to move him off the coats. His yelp of pain caused her to jump. The red glow in his eyes began to grow.

_I'm not letting him scare me this time_

"You better stop or I won't help you get better."

His breathing slowed. She eventually picked him up and put him on the blankets on the ground. The pile of fur coats was starting to tip over. She grabbed them and knowing that he must be getting cold because of his loss of blood, put a few on him and around him. The sun started to set in the sky as the woods quieted down.

_Guess I'm staying here for the night_

A few pillows were sitting in the corner of the tent. She managed to make a little bed of the pillows and blankets she had taken. The cold air was blowing into the tent, making it shake. A large coat was sitting next to her head. She put it on and lied back down. The warmth of the coat sent her into a deep sleep.

That night she had a dream she would remember for the rest of her life.

She was walking through the woods looking for Link. Up ahead she saw a small house with the lights on. When she got closer she heard people talking inside. Looking through the doorway, she saw her mother and Link sitting at a table talking and laughing. Just as she was about to go in, she heard a long, vicious howl.

_No!_

She ran into the house to warn them to stay inside. They looked up with big smiles on their faces. "Sheik! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Her mother stood up and came over to hug her.

"Mother, you have to stay inside! There's some wild animal out there and it will kill us if we don't stay in here!"

"Oh don't be such a baby." Link said with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure it's just a random wolf. Here, I'll even go outside to look at him. Will that make you feel better?"

"No! Don't go out there!" She ran to block the doorway from them.

"Sheik, honey. Let Link outside please." He drew out his sword and shield. "I'll be fine."

She moved aside as he ran out the door. A bark was heard. Links scream filled the air. She clung tight to her mother. "Don't go out there!" "Honey we have to see if he's ok." "No! I won't lose you again!" Tears rolled down her cheek as she clung to her thinking that if she let go, she would lose her all over again.

The door started to rattle as scratches could be heard against the wood. The wolf was coming. Sheik screamed while her mother hugged her close. The door started to crack as he ran into it over and over again. There was no way out. All they could do was sit and wait. His paw slammed through the wood. With one final push the door broke into pieces. He walked in, eyes blazing, the white markings sticking out against his black fur, with a look of hunger on his face. Sheik held her mother tighter. Then she realized she wasn't there. The distance between them started to grow smaller as he walked closer. That noise always terrified her. She closed her eyes, praying that he would go away.

_Just leave me alone!_

His breathing was getting louder.

"You're mine." Her eyes flew open. They were nose to nose. "Link is gone, your mother is gone, and I am all you have. You will listen to me now." His voice was exactly like Link's except it was slightly deeper. And it sounded . . . evil. But how could it be? Link was human. He stared at her. "But I suppose it will be easier for you if I look like I have more authority."

He backed up. His red eyes glowed bright as his body started changing. His paws started growing fingers, his tail shrank until it was no longer visible, his ears disappeared and his back legs grew longer while his front legs shrank.

She screamed as Link appeared before her. But, it _wasn't _Link. His tunic was black, he had grey hair, and his skin was almost as black as his tunic. The only thing that scared her most was that he still had those glowing red eyes.

_He's Links shadow._

He walked towards her with his hand outstretched, laughing in a way that chilled her to the bone. "Mine." He laughed. Sheik screamed as darkness engulfed her.

She screamed and she sat up. The fur coat fell off of her on to the floor. Her hands were extremely clammy. The dream came flashing back into her mind. There was only silence except for the wind that slightly shook the tent. Nothing seemed out of place. She looked over at the small pile of coats where she had put the wolf.

He wasn't there.

_He's gone. Thank the goddesses! Maybe he ran away to find someone else to haunt._

She settled back down onto her pillows and turned over. Sleep did not come to her however, for there was the wolf lying right next to her, staring her straight in the face.


	4. Unexpected Help

There was no reason to stay there anymore. She jumped up and ran out the tent into the night. There was no sound of paws on the earth behind her, she smiled and ran faster. The trees seemed to provide more cover than the middle of the path so she leaped up and hung on to one of the branches. A long howl pierced the silence of the night. No. Not here. Anywhere but here. A sharp pain ran through her foot and up her leg. She looked down to see him biting and pulling her down. The branch started cracking as she held on for dear life. He pulled harder with a look of fury in his eyes.

The branch snapped in half. Her body ached as she slammed into the ground. He dragged her back to the camp with strength only a lion could have. Covered in dirt and sweat from trying to escape, she sat against the clothes without any sound. Was her dream real? If he wanted her to be his then it would make since he would bring her back if she ran away right? His eyes glowed as he sat in front of her.

Only her heavy breathing could be heard in the quiet night air. Without hesitation, he pulled his paw back and brought it to her face. Her eye seared with pain as the warm blood ran down her cheek and onto the floor. Some how by some miracle, he hadn't gotten her eye, just above and below it. Slowly, she brought her hand to her eyeball. When she took it away her fingers were covered in blood. Her face was getting cold but, how could it be? The cloths were always wrapped around her perfectly; she had been doing it since she was a little girl.

Her hands touched her chin to find that the cloth wasn't there. It fell off! She couldn't be seen like this, even in front of a wolf. With one hand covering her eye to try to stop the blood, she used the other one to search for something to put over her face. It was getting hard to move. She was losing too much blood. The warmth was trickling down her arm.

The wolf didn't seem to be there anymore.

_He killed me. What did I ever do to him? Maybe the person that man was talking about was me._

Darkness was starting to blind her.

_Didn't think this was the way I would go._

The world seemed to be spinning. She thought she could hear yelling.

_At least I'm on a pile of fur._

A sensation of being lifted up caused her to think one last thought.

_Is this what it feels like when you go up to Heaven?_

Everything went black.

The sound of a crackling fire awoke her. There were voices that sounded far away.

"Found her in the tent when I went looking for my friend."

"That cut seems pretty deep. What do you think did that?"

"I don't know but whatever it was, it's gone now."

_The wolf's gone? No! I need him if I want to find Link!_

"Well, keep looking after her. We can ask her what happened when she wakes up,"

"Here I'll put this on the cut. It's too bad it's going to leave a big scar. She's really pretty."

"Most shekiah are and she's a black shekiah, I knew it was a good idea to put her cloths on her face, she would be mad if she woke up with them not there."

"Well let's hope this doesn't hurt."

Sheik felt a cold liquid drop into her eye. It settled on it for a moment before it began to burn. The pain was intense, she couldn't feel her body. The scream that flew from her mouth shook the whole room while the man and woman sitting next to her jumped, trying not to drop the liquid. The man grabbed her shoulders and held her down. She writhed in pain while the woman continued to work on her eye. The bottle of liquid was empty when she was done. The liquid started to harden forming a cast around her eye. The man patted her head and rubbed her hand as she calmed down while the woman was wrapping her eye with bandages. They grabbed extra pillows and blankets to make her more comfortable and kept telling her everything was ok.

_They must have been the ones who found me in the tent. When I have enough strength I'll have to thank them but then I have to find Link._

Pain was still throbbing in her head but the cast started to cool which helped her fall asleep. She was slowly sliding in and out of consciousness. Finally she let the drowsiness take over.

The wolf was chasing her through the woods. She needed to get to the house to save her mother and Link. He was gaining on her with his howl getting louder. The trees were getting closer together and she couldn't see anything. Her legs started aching. The pounding of paws was getting louder.

Suddenly she felt something heavy slam her into the ground. It growled in her ear as it whispered.

"Mine."

She awoke with a start.

_What the hell was that?_

She grabbed her heart while looking at the ceiling. It seemed that she was in a bedroom in the back of the house because she could hear the sound of people behind the door cooking and talking. She blinked a few times until her vision was clear. Why could she only see out of one eye?

_Oh that's right. The wolf attacked me._

She slowly sat up. A pain shot through her stomach. It caused her to lie back down on the bed. The door opened as a man walked in to the bedroom.

"You're up! I thought for a while you weren't going to last through the week."

_The week? Was I that badly hurt?_

"I'm Betro. I live here with my sister Eleta. If you have enough strength you should try to sit up, you need food. I'll be right back."

Their voices sounded happy and seemed to be talking fast. The smell of soup wafted through her nose.

_Real food. Yes! The owl will be so happy I'm not eating bugs._

Eleta came into the room with a tray. It had soup, bread, milk, and cheese. She set it in Sheik's lap. It all smelled so good. There was one problem. How was she supposed to eat with the cloths around her face? The woman saw her problem.

"Would like me to leave so you can eat?"

A slight nod was all she needed.

"Well alright. When you're done just yell for us." She stopped at the door. "But if you can't talk you can just ring this bell." She set a silver bell on the table. With a smile she left the room.

She paused for a moment to wait for the door to close. As soon as she heard the click she threw her cloth off and started eating everything. She had forgotten how good food could be. The milk was so fresh! The soup seemed to be made from scratch! After she finished eating, she decided to try talking.

Nothing.

Sighing, she reached for the bell. After a few rings Eleta came in. Sheik hadn't gotten a good look at her when she first came in but now she could see her. Very short, must be at least in her 70's, grey hair, slightly hunched over. Just a stereotypical old lady. "Well that was fast! Did you like it?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Well that's good. Now since you've been out for about a week I think it's time for you to actually start healing. We're making you get up today missy!" Her mind went blank. How did she know she was a girl? She didn't have the physical appearance of a girl. At least she didn't think so. The shekiah never took their clothes off. It must have been necessary if they knew.

Betro came in with a pair of crutches. He was the stereotypical old man as well. He had balding hair, wrinkly skin but he seemed to have a twinkle in his eye, just like a little boy that knows a secret he can't tell but he really wants to. Eleta pulled back the covers to help Sheik up. She was wearing her shekiah clothes but they were cleaner than she had ever seen them. Eleta must of washed them. The only thing that was different was that her left eye was bandaged and there was a bandage around her stomach.

_That's strange. I don't remember him swiping my stomach._

"I can tell you right now I don't know what happened to you or what did it but you're lucky to be alive." Betro held on to her as she slid he legs over the side of the bed. "Are you sure she should be getting back on her legs so early?" Eletra said from across the room. "She's been in bed since last week. I know she hasn't been awake for most of it but she needs to stand."

Betro handed her the crutches. She took them with hesitation and slowly started putting her her just in time. Glaring at Eletra he picked Sheik up and sat her back onto the bed. " I told you she wasn't well enough to walk let alone sit up!" he was furious. "Well I'm sorry I thought she might have been better since she had been in bed for a full week.""Today was the first day she's eaten anything!"

But Sheik wasn't paying attention. Settling into the bed, she let the warmth of the sheets sooth her into a small nap. Even though she could hear the argument in the background it only sounded like a soft buzz in her ear. She was just about asleep when two red eyes glowed through the darkness and into her soul.

_Leave me alone!_

They faded into the blackness.

She woke up to find it was night time. The moon light was shining through the window and on to her bed. Feeling a little stronger she slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. She had to find Link. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the covers and put her legs over the side of the bed. With as much concentration as she could muster, she slowly stood up. At first she almost lost her balance, but after a few moments she steadied herself. Making sure she had all of her things, she walked over to the door. Opening the door would be easy; the hard part would be not making any noise. It was open just enough for her to squeeze through. Since she was a Shekiah it was very easy. Her eye tried to focus to see in the dark.

She spotted the door on the other side of the room and started walking towards it. A feeling of regret washed over her as she passed Betro's and Eleta's rooms.

_Just have to open the door and I'm home free._

The moon lit up the night as she stepped out of the house. Their house had been built into a giant tree. The door blended in perfectly. She was very impressed. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to start walking into the woods. However there was one problem.

The wolf was sitting in the middle of the clearing, waiting for her.

**Sorry it took so long to put this up! I've been caught up with school. But I have a long weekend ahead so hopefully I'll be able to start my next chapter.**


	5. Healing

Without the slightest hesitation she yanked open the door, not even caring if she made noise, and stepped back into the house. Slamming the door behind her she leaned against it and slid down to the floor where she sat and put her arms around her knees while putting her head against them.

She heard another door slam and looked up to see Betro staring down at her. His expression was a mix of confusion and anger. "Why are you out of bed? Why are you even trying to go outside?" Before she could say anything he picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. Eletra followed them in.

"How could you try to leave after all we've done for you?!? I gave you a bed, food, and I even washed your clothes for you! Why would you decide to leave without as much as a thank you?"

"Eletra! She is sick! She's not thinking clearly! Have some sympathy!" Eletra just shrugged and walked out. He turned back to Sheik.

"I'm really disappointed in you. I would have thought you would have at least tried to say something to us before you left. But if you want to leave now I'll help you get everything you need and I won't stop you. But I think you do need more rest and time to heal. So just tell me right now what you want to do."

She thought for a moment. Link was still gone and she needed to find him. But the wolf was right outside the door. If she went out now she could get killed and he might even come in and kill Betro and Eletra. She could fight but her strength wasn't as high as it normally is. He must be really strong if she was out for a week and she wasn't about to have blood on her hand, even if it wasn't from her directly.

"I'll stay here." She whispered. Her voice came out raspy since she hadn't talked in awhile. He stared for a moment before smiling. "Ok. I'll go get you some bread and cheese. You stay here." He left, keeping the door open. Eletra stormed in. "I just want you to know that even though you're staying here I am still going to consider you as a guest." Sheik reached over and hugged her. She didn't do anything at first but hugged her back after a moment. "I really am grateful for what you've done. I just need to find a friend and I thought I could go but I realize now that it was a stupid mistake." With a small smile and a tear Eletra hugged her again and left. Minutes later they were both back in the bedroom with food for Sheik again. It seemed that she would have no problem healing here.

Running was so much fun. She forgot what it felt like to stretch her legs and just run through the woods without a care in the world. The trees were a blur as she sped by them. To make it more enjoyable she jumped up and grabbed onto one of the branches. She swung around it for a few seconds before jumping to the next tree. The trip back stayed like this until finally she was at the tree. She opened the door to the smell of meat. Eletra always made the best food.

_It's too bad I won't be eating here much longer. I'll have to depend on the owl for all my food again _

She smiled knowing the owl would never let her go back to that silly routine of being babysat.

Sitting at the table, she waited patiently while Eletra finished serving the meal. Betro was already at his seat looking eagerly at all the food. It was a special occasion today. Sheik would be leaving them and finally going to look for Link. Even though it had only been almost two weeks of healing, well she was knocked out for about a week then actually started getting her strength back the next week, she was ready to go. She had healed faster than Betro and Eletra had expected.

It had been fun though. Eletra had showed her how to make proper food using what she could find. She had made sure to pack a small jug of milk for Sheik's journey. It would supposedly keep her energy high for at least a month. She wasn't sure about that one but took the milk anyway. It would probably go bad sooner than a month. She'll just give it to an animal.

Betro had worked with her outside to get her strength back. "If you're going on an adventure then you need to be ready for anything that comes your way." He had said. They practiced fighting, jumping, running and even swimming until he thought she was strong enough to defend herself. Looking at Betro sitting across the table now eagerly waiting breakfast was amusing to her.

_He isn't the average old man is he? In fact they aren't the average old couple_

"Well Sheik I suppose it's time to dig in." Eletra said sitting next to Betro. The meal was delicious. Eletra had truly outdone herself this time. She had made French toast, waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage and had put out a pitcher of orange juice and milk. "Eletra this is wonderful!" Sheik said as she started to grab some French toast. "Well I only make meals like this when I make them for someone who deserves it. You're so skinny!" Sheik started laughing. Eletra had been saying that to her ever since she started eating. She was used to not eating much because of only finding a few things at a time. But it made her feel great though knowing somebody cared about her.

They had their normal conversation they always had at the table. It was mostly about Link and the wolf. She had decided to tell them because it wouldn't be right if she lied about why her eye was pretty much torn off. "Where do you think you'll start looking for Link?" Betro asked. He was always very interested in the story about Link and the wolf. There had never been a time when he wasn't talking about catching the wolf himself. "I'll make him show me where your friend is. Then I'll turn him into a rug." Of course she knew this would never happen, but it was nice to think that it could. "Well I think I'll go back to the campsite because that's the only place I ever see him. If he's not there I guess I'll just have to look everywhere." She knew it wouldn't be hard to find him. It always seemed that he found her just fine. How hard could it be for her to do the same?

When they finished their meal they sat in silence for a few minutes. Eletra stared for a few minutes then burst into tears. "Don't cry!" Sheik stood up and went around the table to give her a hug. "You haven't stayed here long at all but I just want you to know that I consider you a part of this family." Betro stood up and held out his hand. "It was nice having you here I really enjoyed it." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into a hug. "Just take care of yourself ok?" Her vision became blurry as tears started to fill her eyes. She nodded her head knowing she would cry if she said anything. They were truly the nicest people she had ever met. Picking up her bag, she walked to the door. She turned around to look at them one more time. Betro was holding Eletra while she was crying. She hurried out the door to stop herself from staying.

It was very bright outside and the forest seemed to be gleaming in the sun. Everything was happy today. With a smile on her face she walked down the path. There was no point in running; it would spoil all her food. She made sure she was on the right path through the forest and started looking at all the trees. They were all so pretty. The trunks were big. Their branches were long.

They looked even prettier from the top. 'Wait. From the top?' She looked down to see that she wasn't on the ground. She was flying! There was a slight pain in her arms. Her instincts kicked in and she swung her legs around making the thing let go of her while she jumped onto its back. It was an owl. Wait. "Owl?"

"Yes Sheik! That really hurt! I thought I would give you a lift but seeing as you're not in the mood for company."

"No! I just didn't know what was carrying me that's all. You could of said it was you when you picked me up."

"Well let's not dwell on it. I'm taking you to the campsite."

She stared at the back of his head with a confused look. "I know that's where you said you wanted to go. Don't act surprised." They continued with small talk until they landed in the middle of the campsite.

"What do you think you'll find here?"

"Seeing as almost everything has happened to me since I've been here it has to be something."

Little did they know they were in for a big surprise.


	6. Lost and Found

They looked around the camp for what felt like hours. She simply couldn't find one thing that could link her to the wolf or Link. The sun was blazing down on her. The heat started going to her head.

_I feel funny._

"Whoa. Sheik you don't look so good. I'm taking you to the lake. You need to cool off."

_Cool off? Oh yeah that means get wet doesn't it?_

A few minutes later they were at the lake. She stumbled towards the welcoming water. The reflecting light blinded her but it didn't stop her from falling face first into it. It felt great. She floated in the water for awhile. it was always easy for her to hold her breath underwater. It was a black Shekiah thing. She opened her eye to see what the lake looked like in a different perspective. But a Zora was in her way. She jumped up, grabbing the Zora, and pinned it to the ground.

"Tell me who you are now!" She yelled.

"It's Ruto idiot!."

"Oh." She paused "Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy lately."

With a look of annoyance, she got up. "Yea I can tell. My neck is going to hurt like a bitch now. Where's Link?"

Looking to the owl not sure what to say she decided the truth was the best. Maybe Ruto knew something? "Oh my god!"

"What?" Sheik said taken aback.

"You're eye! Who did that to you? I'll kill them!"

"Before I tell you that, you have to answer something."

Ruto's face was stuck in shock as she listened to the whole story.

"You know it's crazy people have been talking about some 'thing' walking around the lake. But I will tell you this. Now that I think about it, my guard sai something about Link the other day. He said Link appeared on the other side of the lake but he looked pretty freaked out. I don't know if he's there anymore. I know Link likes to explore so you'll have to go see."

"You have no idea how much that piece of information means to me." Sheik said as a tear started forming in her eye. She was going to finally see Link again!

Owl flew her over the lake towards the other side.

_A lot easier than swimming._

As they landed, she knew right away that something was wrong. It smelled strange and there wasn't anything on the ground to assume that someone had been there. She walked a few steps before seeing it.

A bit of black smoke was on the ground.

_No that can't be smoke. Smoke would of blown away by now. This is just a cloud of smoke on the ground. It's not even moving._

Suddenly a hole appeared in the smoke. Sheik and the Owl looked to see that there was a whole other world through the smoke. It didn't look anything like Hyrule. There were other people there too.

_They don't look like people. They look like creatures of some sort._

It seemed that in the other world the cloud was going somewhere because it started floating over a hill to look a castle. It was bright white against an orange sky. It looked like it was raining around the castle. Except the rain was going up.

_It doesn't even look like rain._

The cloud continued going up until it looked through a window in the castle. There was a room with stone walls stone floor and stone ceiling. It had one bed that looked really uncomfortable. Someone was curled up in a ball on the bed. They were wearing green. She could make out brown boot and they were wearing a green hat.

"Oh my god. That's Link!"

"Are you sure?" Owl said.

"I'm positive. How do we get to where he is? Can we go through this? Wait can he hear us?"

She was so excited to have finally found Link that she didn't realize the figure behind her.

"No, you cannot. You need someone from the twilight realm to do that."

They both turned around to see a beautiful woman looking at them. But she wasn't a woman at all. She had fiery orange hair and white and black skin. She seemed to be wearing royal robes. This must be someone with some kind of authority.


	7. The Rescue Mission

"Who are you?" Sheik asked. The woman didn't say anything but stepped forward. She walked with a certain grace as though she was an angel from a different world.

_Well she did say that Link was in the . . . what was it called? Twilight realm. That's it._

The woman stopped right in front of the cloud. Noticing that the pair was staring at her with wide eyes, she smiled. "You know it's not polite to stare." She smirked. They both dropped their gaze quickly. Sheik found her strength and turned to her. "How do I get my friend back?"

"You'll see soon enough."

She touched the cloud and started speaking a language they couldn't understand. The cloud started expanding towards them. Owl noticed Sheik clutching onto her mother's necklace for dear life.

"It's ok. Nothing bad is going to happen." He put a giant wing around her. The pounding in her ears slowed down considerably. Suddenly the woman turned around. "It's time for you to go now."

Two giant smoke covered hands came out of the hole and engulfed them both. The feeling was strange. It wasn't painful, yet it wasn't nice either. She felt her feet hit something hard. A bright light was causing her to close her eyes. Looking around slowly, she realized that she and Owl had been put into the twilight realm. The castle in front of them was massive. There had to be at least ten towers.

"So I have an idea." Said a disheveled Owl. "I can fly us up to the towers to see if Link is in each one. That way we won't have to worry about guards or running through the castle. Sheik looked at the castle one more time before nodding. "It will be easier that way. She climbed on his back. His huge wings spread apart almost causing her to fall off. Once she regained her balance, they took off. All of the towers seemed the same. But she wasn't about to give up.

After what felt like hours, they flew to the last tower. It seemed darker than the rest. Once they were next to the window they were able to see inside. There was only a bed. And on that bed curled up in a ball was . . .

"Link!"

Link's head shot up. He stared at them for a few minutes as though trying to decide if they were real or not. Sheik climbed through the window and ran over to him.

"Link! I've been so worried! How did you get here? What happened?"

She hugged him tightly waiting for an answer. But it never came. She let go of him to see his face. It was expressionless with no sign of emotion at all. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Owl! Something's wrong with him!" Owl hurried over to examine him.

"He seems to be in shock. We just need to take him back to our world." "How?"

. . .

"I never thought of that. Maybe there is a portal that goes back the way we came?"

Link was starting to look worse.

"Even if it's not there I think we should go anyway. Just to be safe."

"You're right. Let's go."

Sheik put Link over Owls shoulders. They were halfway from the tower when they heard a high pitch scream. But it didn't sound like it was coming from a human. Sheik looked around for the source but couldn't find any. She glanced at Link who was looking back at her with blood red eyes. Her eyes widened as she screamed, almost falling off Owls back. Owl dove for the ground for fear of anything happening. Once they landed Link rolled off. Owl and Sheik stood next to each other facing him.

"Link?" Sheik asked.

He looked straight through Sheik and smiled a malicious smile. Without warning, thick black smoke started forming around him. He was lost in the smoke for minutes until it fell away. Sheik screamed and grabbed Owl who only looked on in horror.

Links skin had turned black along with his tunic and boots. His hair was a very dark grey. The only thing that kept the two knowing he was alive . . .

_Is he alive?_

. . . was his eyes. They could kill anyone with their stare. A huge smile crossed his face as he walked towards them. They could only shrink back in fright. When he was mere inches away he stopped and looked up at the sky. They both jumped as he let out a long howl. It sounded like it was coming from a wolf. Sheik shook with realization. This Link wasn't the real Link. It must have been a trap to bring them here. She looked at the imposter again to see instead the wolf she had met so many times. The markings were the same as was the stare he gave her.

"I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon." Owl whispered.

**So this is what happens when you're thinking about your story you haven't written in forever. I know it's short but I just need something to point my story in the right direction. I think I might of rushed A LOT of stuff but I just wanted to get to the ending part. **


	8. Strange

Sheik awoke with a start. She was covered in sweat and her clothes and sheets were sticking to her. The bed she was in wasn't her own. She looked around the room. It all seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her hand on it.

_I know I've seen this place before. Or at least I think I have._

"You're up! I thought for a while you weren't going to last through the week."

"I'm Betro. I live here with my sister Eleta. If you have enough strength you should try to sit up, you need food. I'll be right back."

_Wait. This has definitely happened before._

Eleta came into the room with a tray. It had soup, bread, milk, and cheese. She set it in Sheik's lap. It all smelled so good. There was one problem. How was she supposed to eat with the cloths around her face? The woman saw her problem.

"Would like me to leave so you can eat?"

Sheik gave a small nod like she had remembered in her previous . . .

_Dream? Experience? Did I go back in time? Or maybe I'm dead and I'm just going through my final days again? No. The Goddesses wouldn't let that happen. That's terrible._

Everything was the same as it had before. Betro helped her get her strength back while Eleta gave her wonderful food. It was strange but Sheik didn't question it. This would give her a chance to try to rescue Link again. And this time it would work.

_Hopefully._

It was time for her to go yet again. Seeing Eleta cry again made Sheik's heart break. She truly did care about her. It was hard for her to go this time. Stepping into the sun slightly lightened her mood.

_If this is how things are going to go then I'll see Owl soon._

Sure enough after about 20 minutes she found herself above the forest. Just like before she managed to get on his back.

"Listen Owl. We can't go to the camp."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok then. Where are we going instead?"

"Land in the clearing over there."

As soon as they touched the ground Sheik jumped off. She wasn't too fond of traveling with Owl.

_Ok. I need to tell Owl what's going on without him thinking I'm completely mad._

"Um . . . Owl?"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to have a dream recently about us going on an adventure of sorts? Instead of coming here we went to the camp to look for Link."

He seemed to stare at her for what felt like many minutes.

"That is quite unnerving because I did have a dream like that. It was horrible actually. It turned out to be a trap set by this man who looked a lot like Link except he looked like a-"

"Monster?" She finished. "Owl, I don't think that was a dream. I think something happened and we managed to go back in time."

"Do you think we're supposed to try to save Link again? But try a different way this time?"

"I think so. Oh if my mother were here she would know what to do." She grabbed her necklace.

But it wasn't there.

"Where did it go?" The fear in her voice was unsettling. "Where is it?" She whispered. Her vision was becoming blurry. That was the only thing she had that reminded her of her mother. It always comforted her when she felt scared or sad. "Where is it?" Her voice was becoming louder. Slumping to the ground, she burst into tears. It seemed like it was never going to stop. She felt a soft wing around her.

"Sheik. The necklace was just an item. A thing. You don't need it. Your mother lives on in you."

She knew he was right but she didn't want to admit it. Right now crying was the only thing she deemed reasonable.

Night started to settle in as she stayed curled up in a ball. Then the dream came.

She was in her mother's house. Link wasn't there. Her mother looked even more beautiful than Sheik had remembered. She walked towards her and gave her a hug. When they parted she said "Sheik you finally made it home, I'm so happy! So can I have my necklace back?"

"Yes, of course. I've been keeping it safe." Reaching to her neck for the necklace all she grabbed was air. She looked up to her mother. But it wasn't her mother this time. The evil Link was back and stared at her with a mocking smile. He held up the necklace and dangled it in front of her face.

Raged built up inside her as she pulled out her knife. She grabbed the necklace and struck. Her heart filled with triumph, but only for a minute. The evil Link had turned back into her mother.

"I just wanted my necklace back." She whispered as she fell into Sheiks arms.

She was in shock. What is happening? She walked out of the house into the night. A field lush with flowers and green grass was in front of her. Owl and Link were talking in the middle of it. Smiling, she ran to them. But no matter how fast she ran, she didn't get any closer. They simply waved and smiled.

Sitting down she went over how to get to the middle. As she thought, the sky became dark. The flowers wilted, the grass became dry. She looked up to see Link and Owl still waving. They slowly faded as a wolf ran towards her. It stopped right in front of her. She knew that wolf from anywhere. It grabbed the necklace from her hand.

"Mine." It smiled as it ran away.

She woke up shaking.

_That's who has the necklace. I'm going to find him. He'll pay for everything he's done._

With that thought, she got up and walked into the forest.


	9. The Past

**Hello! So I saw that no one looked at my stories at all for the past few days! Sadness **** So I thought how can I get people to read my story? And then I thought well if I put up a new chapter people might like it. So here it is! It's a bit different from what I normally do so if you don't like it PLEASE tell me!**

Owls' eyes fluttered open. The sun was especially bright this morning. As he got up and stretched his wings, he looked over at Sheik to see if she was awake. There was only a spot in the grass where he could tell she had been sleeping before. He froze. Sheik never left without telling him. They always made sure to tell each other where they were every time they parted. It didn't matter if they would only be in the village right near each other. This was so odd. Something must have happened to her. Panic started to settle in.

_If I was Sheik, where would I go?_

His first thought was that maybe she had gone to Lake Hylia. When she had first seen him she seemed to be in a stage of shock. And when he told her he had had the same dream it only fueled her emotion further. He had never seen her like that before. To him Sheik was always very calm and able to keep her emotions in check. Even around him, whom she had known since she was young, didn't let her guard down.

He felt as though he was failing. Her mother had told him to look after her and he wasn't keeping his promise. He'll always remember that day. The day that he didn't know would change his life. It seemed only yesterday she was laughing with him as he flew her around Hyrule.

_She had been so young._

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Owl let's go! I want to get to the top before the sun goes down!"

She had been saying this for the past fifteen minutes as Owl was getting ready to fly up to the top of Death Mountain.

"If you keep asking like this then I won't take you at all." She knew he was joking even though he was doing his best to not smile. He had just finished packing the food when she came over to him. "Can we go please?" She asked as nicely as she could. Owl laughed. She was a pretty Sheikiah. Especially being a White Sheikiah made her that much more interesting. Her blue eyes were always smiling and her long white hair was always perfect. No one would think she wasn't a Sheikiah by blood. Sure she could be a handful sometimes but she knew how to get what she wanted. But then again she was a white Sheikiah.

It was strange how she had made her way into his life. He had been flying on one of his daily flights just to stretch his wings and see the land. But this day he had seen something strange. A horse was riding towards the Skeikiah village. No one was riding it but it seemed to have some sort of bag on it.

As he flew lower the horse stopped running and started eating the grass. Owl landed near it softly. He looked closer to see what the bag was. Curiosity had always been his weakness. The bag made a strange sound. It almost sounded like a puppy. Owl stared. Surely someone wouldn't simply put a puppy in a bad on a horse and let it run away, that's horrible!

The horse looked up to see him approaching. It was as if he knew that Owl wanted the bag. He trotted up to him and let Owl take it. It started wiggling and making strange sounds.

_Not very much like a puppy._

He put the bag on the ground and opened it. His eyes went wide at the sight of a small baby before him. It had been making sounds but when it saw him it smiled. Owl bent lower to inspect it. It was a girl. But it smelled like it had been in the bag for a long amount of time. It also seemed to have a necklace around its neck. The baby didn't seem afraid of him at all. In fact when his beak was close enough she reached out and grabbed it. She was strong he had to admit.

Reality set in as he realized he couldn't leave the baby here. He didn't want to put it back in the bag but it was the only way he could carry her. He had trouble tying her in because his wings weren't made for such things. Once he made sure she was secured he flapped his wings and soared into the air. She laughed as they flew over the forest. He knew exactly where he was going to take her.

The Sheikiahs were nice people. Very protective but nurturing at the same time. They all knew Owl as he visited often. So it was no surprise to anyone when he flew into the village But it was strange that he was holding a small bag in his beak; a laughing bag at that! The leader came over. "Owl! How are you my friend?" He looked at the bag hesitantly. Owl was known for bringing strange things to the village. "Well I was hoping you could help me." he explained what had happened that morning.

"You want us to take care of a baby?"

"Yes."

"Even though we have no idea where it came from or if its parents are looking for it?"

"I think it's evident that Meikas parents aren't coming for her."

"Meika?"

"I've named her. It means rare because it's such an unusual way to meet a baby."

"Well then, I welcome Meika to the village."

Meika lived up to her name. Everything she did was rare. She learned the ways of the Sheikiah faster than anyone else. Even the boys were impressed. She didn't notice. She loved doing what she did and she knew nothing would ever change that.

"Owl! Let's go!" Meika poked him in the side. She didn't know he was the one who had rescued her. She had been told the Goddess Din had brought her to the village. She wasn't sure she believed this but she didn't press it.

"Alright, are you ready?" Owl lowered his wing so she could climb on. He had made a point to visit her a lot. He was a sort of father/best friend to her. The higher they flew, the more Meika laughed. It was a wonderful feeling. Once they landed they quickly set up all their food and sat down to watch the sunset.

"Isn't it pretty Owl? I can't think of anything more beautiful than a sunset." Owl sat in silence for a moment.

"What about a baby? They're pretty aren't they?"

She sat in thought as she looked at the sun. "No."

"No?" Owl was taken aback a bit.

"Because" She continued. "Only my baby would be prettier than the sunset."

He laughed. I see. Well whoever your baby is, I'm sure he or she will be very pretty.

"No. It will be a girl. A girl and I will name her Sheik and she will be the best Sheikiah to have ever lived." She grabbed the necklace as she talked.

"Have you given this a lot of thought?"

"I'm sixteen Owl. All the other Sheikiah women say I should be married by now or that I should be looking for a husband. It's very strange but I have to give it thought don't i?"

"I guess so."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"If something should happen to me. If for some reason I have to leave, will you watch over Sheik for me?"

He stared at her for a few moments. "What makes you say this?"

She sighed. "I know the goddess' didn't bring me to the village. But someone was watching over me otherwise I wouldn't be here. So I'm asking you to do the same for my daughter. And don't say it because I know I will have a daughter."

"Of course. I'll do anything for you. And for your daughter." He added as an afterthought.

"Thank you." She smiled.

They both stared at the sunset. It was a good thing they were friends otherwise they wouldn't really have anyone else. It was the silence only friends could bear. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. They sat like that until the sun went down.

"Well I guess we better get home." He said as he let Meika climb on him once again. The flight home wasn't as fun but the feeling of falling she felt when they went down made her stomach drop. They walked to the entrance to the village. Owl didn't like her being in the forest by herself. "Thank you Owl. For everything." She hugged him before she went into the village.

He took off and flew to his own home.

After he was out of sight Meika snuck out of the village. She wanted to see the stars from the top of the mountain. As she walked she couldn't help but think.

_Why do white Sheikiahs have to wear white? I'm sure anybody could see me in the moonlight._

She continued walking. The sunset was the only thing she could in her mind as she walked.

_It was so beautiful._

A sound came from somewhere to her right. Jumping into the trees she looked down to see a group of guards walking through the forest. They were laughing and telling funny stories. She smiled knowing they could bring no harm to her. As she prepared to jump to another tree, her necklace got caught on the branch. She hadn't realized this until she was being pulled back. The branch broke and she fell to the ground.

The guards were laughing at her. "Look! A Sheikiah can't jump onto a dumb tree!" They all laughed again falling over each other. They were acting so strangely. "She's wearing white too! She doesn't even know how to blend in!" This angered Meika. Grabbing one of her throwing knives, she flung it at them. It hit one of the guards causing him to spill something he had been holding.

"You shouldn't have done that."

They moved so fast she was taken off guard. She was trapped in a circle and all of them were laughing at each other and her. "Now then," One of them said. "What do we do with a Sheikiah who has spilled my rum?" "She has a good body." One of the others said in a strange voice. Her senses kicked in. She grabbed the long whip she had in her pocket. Looking the guard straight in the face she lashed out at him. He caught the whip is his hand and pulled. She flew into his arms.

"Well well," He said as he grabbed her seductively. "It seems we have a whore in our midst boys!" They all yelled cheers of 'woot! woot!'. "But of course we need to see your pretty face first. He put a hand to grab her cloth.

And Meika snapped.

She punched the guard in the face and turned to the other men. There had to be about five all together. The knife in her pocket should do the job. As one of the smaller guards made a grab for her, she pulled the knife of her hidden pocket and cut him straight across the neck. The others saw this and became angry. She knew she was in trouble. She had her other whip with the throwing knives on it which should get them all in one swipe.

As her hand made a grab for the whip, strong hands were on her neck. She had forgotten about the guard she punched in the nose. He pulled her hands behind her back while the others hit her. She had a bloody lip, a bruised eye, and a cracked rib when they were done. "Now then." The guard whispered in her ear. He pushed her onto the ground. Three others held her hands and legs down while one had his foot pushing her head into the sand. Her skills hadn't been enough for six drunk armed guards.

'This is it.' She thought. She felt a knife on her back. But he didn't cut her, he tore her cloths open.

_Just think about something else._

She felt the sobs starting to come.

_No get out of here._

Her adrenaline started pumping. The guards jumped as her body tensed. Somehow she had stood up. with all her strength she could manage, she started running. "Oh no you don't." She heard the guard yell.

Her last memory was thinking about the stars she had gone out to see as she felt herself being dragged down once again. A loud screech filled her ears.

Owl was flying over the forest for a night time breeze when he heard a sound of a scuffle. He knew there had been a party at the castle and it was probably some drunks getting into a fight. Deciding it was best to check it out anyway, he flew down to look at the situation. There were guards; they seemed to be surrounding something on the ground. They were cheering.

_Strange. My god is that one not wearing pants?_

A cloud moved and the moon shone through the forest. He could see the guards clearly now. And there was something white in the middle . . . .

_Oh my god!_

With a loud screech, Owl attacked. The men were no match for the giant bird, especially in their state. When Owl made sure there was no one around, he went to Meikas side.

She was a mess. Her cloths were torn so viciously she was almost naked. It was clear they had beaten her judging from the bruises and the sound she made when he touched her.

"Meika? Talk to me! Meika!" He held her close to him, thinking the worst.

"O. . . .w . . . .l?" He looked up. Her eyes were barely open and she seemed to be having a hard time breathing. But she was alive.

"Meika! I'm going to get you out of here."

"Owl, I'm sorry. I . . . thou . . .ght . . . I . . . was . . . . stro. . . ng. . . .enough." She had so much trouble talking it caused anger to fill his vision. Those men will pay. But Meika was first.

"I'm bringing you back to the village."

_A few months later_

Meika had recovered well. Her bruises were gone and she looked back to her old self. Owl spent every moment with her after that not wanting to take any chances that the men might come back.

"This is why I need a husband." She said jokingly.

She would never have one after what she found out.

She thought she was just tired from her experience and that her body's metabolism had slowed because of it. Her cloths were starting to get tight. Everyone noticed her stomach getting slightly bigger. They started talking about her.

"Why doesn't she just leave? It's a disgrace!" Her heart sank as she heard her old friends saying terrible things.

Only Owl stayed by her." You're still the most beautiful and the most skilled." He would say.

"They still got me." She cried. "And now I have to carry evidence that I was out skilled by a drunken guard."

Owl never knew what to say anymore.

Meikas time was any day now and the whole village was getting ready. The health house had everything prepared while everyone kept an ear open to when it would happen so they could see the baby.

The day finally came when Meika was walking and suddenly felt her water break. Owl had been with her and brought her to the health house. She was rushed inside. When Owl tried to go in, the door was shut in his face. Everyone in the village waited and waited and waited and waited. When the sun began to rise, a loud scream filled the air. It was a baby's first breath as it came into the world. Everyone was standing outside when an old Sheikiah opened the door.

"She wants to see Owl." He smiled to himself.

As he came in he noticed that everyone was smiling even after all of their mean jokes and cruel gossip. When he walked into the room to see her he looked at Meika. She looked beautiful even in the state she was in. Even though she was only seventeen and had been forced to be a mother, she had taken it as a challenge. She looked up at him and smiled. It was the only time he ever saw her whole face. But she looked back down at the baby she was holding. He followed her eyes to see the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

"I told you I would have a daughter." She laughed. "And I have named her Sheik; just like I said I would."

"And was I right?"

She looked at him confused. "About what?"

"Isn't she more beautiful than the sunset?"

Meika looked down at the baby girl again.

"She's more beautiful than anything. But Owl, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I want to renew our promise we made that day we watched the sunset."

"Alright."

"Do you promise that if anything ever happens to me, or if I have to leave or disappear for any reason, you will take care of Sheik?" She had a serious look in her eye.

Owl looked at Sheik who was looking back. She seemed to be expecting an answer from him as well. Placing a wing on Sheiks' head, he looked straight at Meika.

"I will protect Sheik as though she was my own. Just as I have protected you." She smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

()()()()()()()()()()

Owl snapped out of his flash back. He had looked Meika in the eye and had made the promise to her that he would protect Sheik. He had to. He thought hard about where she could of gone. Then it hit him.

_Meika_

As he flew up and towards the village of his old friend, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered how he had justified what happened to Meika when he saw those guards.

Yes. He was going to protect Sheik. Just as he had protected Meika.

**Long chapter! So yea when I was writing this story I had looked back and saw that Sheik had figured out Owl knew her mom. So I decided it was time to find out exactly how they knew each other. I realize Owl must be very old but he's one of those characters who doesn't get old and just knows everything. Oh and Meikas name is pronounced (Mee-Kuh) just want to clear it up. Please tell me if you liked this. it's nice to know if someone loves or hates your story because then you know what you're doing right or doing wrong. **


	10. Mother?

Sheik had been walking for almost a day. It had been so long since she had last seen her old house that she wasn't sure where to go. Her body asked for her to stop and rest but she wouldn't let it.

This was where she was going. She knew it. Nothing was going to stop her. Without warning, she collapsed onto the ground.

When she woke up it was night time and the full moon lit up everything. A small light caught her attention. She squinted at it to find that she was looking at her old village. It must be at least three miles away. Knowing that she would be happy when she got there she started the long walk.

The village was bigger than she had remembered it. At first she just stood there and took it all in. there was the tree in the middle of the village that she used to play on with her friends. That was the building where she was trained by her teacher whose name she couldn't remember. That's the big rock she was climbing when she fell and scraped her knee.

As she looked around she realized that no one was there. It seemed that everyone had moved out.

_There probably weren't enough of us after the attack._

Everything was so familiar yet so different. She touched the buildings as she walked by them. It was as if she was saying hello after coming back from a long trip. She finally came to the building she had come for.

Unlike all the other buildings, this one seemed to of not aged. It looked exactly like it did when she had left. The door was hanging on its hinges and there were scorch marks nearby on the tree she had climbed to escape.

Taking a deep breath she walked in. at first she was ready to see her mother and Link like she had in so many of her dreams. But it was just an empty house. Everything was here just like it had been. She stood in the center of the room and slowly turned to take it all in.

There was their bed, made just perfect because her mother always said "what would the neighbors think if they saw an unmade bed in our house?"

There was the cupboard where they kept all their supplies including cooking ware plus weapons. The floor was spotless except for . . .

Sheik started crying as she knelt down next to the dry red splatter that covered the floor and the wall. Her mother's last breath was taken here and Sheiks feeling of guilt finally came out. She was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't stop.

She put her hand on the spot and recoiled. She had touched something. Through her tearing eyes she looked further to see that it was her necklace. Picking it up she held it closer to her still and continued sobbing.

She wanted to stay there forever. In her house with her mother. No one around to make fun of them or make her cry.

_Mother_

_Mother_

_You are my joy_

_Mother _

_Mother_

_You are my sunshine_

_You make me smile_

_You make me laugh_

_Mother_

_Mother_

_Go to sleep now_

_Mother _

_Mother_

She sang through loud sobs.

_You'll see a smile tomorrow_

As she finished the song she started to calm down a bit. She was shaking and couldn't stop. A warm hand was on her shoulder. She froze, the only thing that could be heard were her whimpers. Then an angelic voice rang out

_Little Sheik_

_Little Sheik_

_You are my joy_

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

_You are my sunshine_

_You make me smile_

_You make me laugh_

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

_Go to sleep now_

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

_You'll see a smile tomorrow_

Sheik slowly turned around. Standing in front of her looking down with her smiling eyes, was her mother.

She stood up.

"Mother?" she reached out her hand.

"Little Sheik." She said in a voice that sounded like one that could come from an angel.

"Mother, I have so many questions." Sheik started crying again.

Meika stepped forward and hugged her. It surprised Sheik that she could actually feel it. It was simply impossible that her mother was here talking to her. Her white shekiah outfit was even brighter and her eyes were so blue it was like looking into the ocean.

"Ask me." She said simply.

Sheik took a deep breath. "How did you meet Dad? I have to know."

Meika gave a sad smile.

"I had snuck out of the village one night because I wanted to look at the stars from the top of the mountain. I thought I was strong enough to defend myself from anyone. A group of drunken guards were passing through the woods so I tried to hide but they found me. I did my best to defend myself but it was no use. But owl saved me. If it weren't for him neither one of us would be here."

Sheiks eyes widened. "So I was a mistake?"

"No." Meika said gently. "You were a blessing. If I didn't have you in my life I wouldn't be complete."

Sheik's eyes started watering. "I have another question."

"Go on."

"Why is that wolf following me? Why did I go to a different land than this one? Who was that lady who took me and owl there?"

Meika smiled. "All I can tell you is that the figure is your friend. Do not worry about going back to that place, it was only a dream. And beware the wolf; it is on its way."

Sheiks eyes widened. "No! Don't let him come here!"

"There is nothing I can do. My little Sheik, you will love him someday."

She stopped. "Love him? He tried to kill me!"

Meika started fading. "I have told you all I can tell you now, little Sheik."

Sheik ran to her trying to hold onto her so she wouldn't disappear. "No! Don't leave!"

"Goodbye my little Sheik." Meika faded and the house was dark once more.

Sheik stood in the silence with her eyes closed. Had she really just seen her mother? It couldn't have been her mother. They would have talked for much longer. Something had to be going on.

A long howl rang out through the night. Sheik looked out of the house but couldn't see anything. Grey smoke was coming into the village from odd places; the trees the windows of other houses and even rocks. All she could hear was his voice. "Mine." She looked back at the red spot where her mother had died and then up to where her mother had just appeared to her. It was time to stop this. And it was going to stop now.

**I do realize I pulled a Lion King and I am sorry for that. But I didn't know how else I could of done it! I know this is a short chapter and it is one of the most important ones to me so don't be surprised if it gets updated ALOT. Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**


	11. Uh Oh

It was almost impossible to breath. The smoke seemed to fill all her senses. All she could hear was a loud hiss. There was no point in opening her eyes because they already stung from the thickness of the smoke. She could almost hear her lungs screaming for oxygen. It was all so overpowering.

Something suddenly pushed her down. She started panicking. This was the most vulnerable position she could be in. It felt like everything was pressing against her. How could this of happened? Her mother's words echoed in her mind. Love? This was no means any way she could ever love somebody. Especially if she was being put through this torture.

"Mine."

That was all he said. That's all he ever said. Were there any other words he knew?

"No." Sheik whispered.

"Mine." He said forcefully as he pushed her into the ground.

"No!" In a split second she rolled out of his grasp. Pulling out the blades that were always hidden in her sleeve she thrust them forward hoping to hit the demon. His laugh was echoing all around her. That's when she spotted him. Two glowing red circles were shining through all the smoke.

_This is for you mother_

She leapt at him, screaming a battle cry. The smoke was still heavy, the orbs weren't moving, and her mothers necklace started glowing.

If someone had been flying above the village they would have seen a huge cloud of smoke. But if they continued to watch they would see the smoke clear in the middle as two figures ran towards each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Falling through darkness wasn't the best experience Link had ever come across. Sure after awhile the sensation of falling went away but there was still the fear of something lurking around him. When that wolf looked him in the eye and sent him here he thought he was going to die. He tried everything he could think of to get some light. He used a flaming arrow, tried throwing a bomb and even played the song of light on his ocarina. But no light would come.

So he decided to think. The other logical thing to do would be to warp somewhere with his ocarina.

_But it didn't work before why would it now? o well, might as well try._

He felt for the instrument in his bag. Taking it out he made sure he held it correctly and began to play. The Prelude of Light filled the void with its song. A loud cry rang out. Link covered his ears. Light started to form around him. It was working.

"Your friend is dead!" The voice sounded like it was being choked.

The cry rang louder. Links ears started aching. He let out a scream when everything went white.

Suddenly there was ground under his feet. He fell from the change. As he slowly got up and looked around he smiled. This was the Temple of Time.

_So it did work._

"Don't think this isn't over." A menacing voice whispered in his ear.

Links heart stopped. He had to find Sheik. He raced out of the temple and into the street. Everyone was going about their daily business. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for one little girl who ran up to him.

"Hey Mister! Did you see the smoke? I saw it from the roof of my house. My brother thinks there's a fire in the village." She said cheerfully. He looked up and saw the smoke slowly rising from above the houses.

"No I didn't but I'll go check it out." He smiled.

After falling for what seemed like weeks, running was impossible. But he knew he had to look for Sheik and for some reason he felt that the fire might be a place to start.

What he didn't realize was how big the fire was. When he reached the bridge the smoke seemed to be taking up the whole sky.

_Sheik has to be there_

He started running towards the village, hoping it would hold the answers he was looking for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sheik had to admit that running towards the thing that had been haunting her and that she was supposedly going to love was strange. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to kill him or just hurt him or try to talk to him but she wouldn't let him hill her. He looked ready to kill.

Time seemed to slow down when they were running towards each other. She noticed that his eyes were especially red and he was pulling out a jet black sword.

_How can he be holding that thing? It's bigger than me._

Her adrenaline was pumping faster and he was getting closer. A huge gust of wind blew through the middle of the village. Her cloth, that was already loose because of their earlier struggle came out and blew away exposing her entire face.

His expression immediately changed as he started to slow down. He came to a complete stop and stared at her. Sheik became frightened and did the only thing that she wanted to do since the first day she laid eyes on him. With her knives sticking out from under her hand, she lurched forward, attempting to drive it into his throat. He quickly dodged her and grabbed her by her braid.

He pulled her head back as he brought the sword to her throat.

"You are the daughter of Meika, correct?"

She didn't speak for fear of what might happen to her if she said yes.

"Answer me!" He yelled. His voice got deeper as he pushed the sword into her neck.

"I am Sheik! I'll never tell you who my mother is!"

"Very well then. Then I'm afraid we're going to have to force it out of you."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the sword to glide across her neck. But his grip suddenly loosened. She opened her eyes to see Link holding his bow. "Get away from her!" He shouted as he aimed another arrow.

The smoke started to form around them again. A long howl rang out near Sheik.

"Link we have to get out of here! He won't stop; we need to find something to defeat him with."

"Okay. Hold on to me."

Red eyes appeared in front of her.

"Go!" She shouted.

A soft song played. Light surrounded them both. As they started disappearing Sheik felt horrible pain tear through her leg. Link held onto her tightly as they fell into water. Breaking the surface, they gasped for air. They swam towards the edge of the lake. As they got closer, Sheik felt something pull on her leg again.

Panic filled her body as she realized she was under water again. Her panic turned to fear when she looked down at a giant wolf. It kept pulling until they were near the bottom. Her lungs screamed for air. She felt for her knife in her pocket but found that it had fallen out when they landed in the water.

Everything started getting fuzzy. The last thing she saw was a green figure swimming towards her. Then the darkness filled her vision.

()()()()()()()()()()

As Link swam towards Sheik and the wolf, he tried to think of what he could do to get him away. He looked like he was pulling her to the water temple.

_If they get there, I'll never be able to find her_

An idea popped into his head and he reached into his pack. He pulled it out as quickly as he could. He aimed the best he could underwater and pulled the trigger. The hookshot sprang out of his hand towards Sheik. It worked perfectly.

Sheik stopped struggling and he knew it had grabbed her around the middle. He had done it before in the forest. Pulling the trigger again, he watched her speed towards him. The wolfs face turned from triumph to rage in a matter of seconds. Link put his arm around her and began swimming towards the surface. He had no idea how his lungs were still functioning.

As he broke the surface he swam towards the edge as fast as he could. Finally finding solid ground, he picked Sheik up and carried her towards the scientist's house. He didn't bother knocking and almost took the door off its hinges as he put her on the small cot in the corner.

AS the scientist looked at her, he shook his head and turned to Link.

"I think you should step outside while I work on her."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Yes. I do realize that I broke my promise by not posting during Thanksgiving break. But I have found time during my finals week to finish it. I wanted to make it longer but then I reread some comments and realized that it's way past the date I promised. Please don't be mad if it's terrible! Starting this Saturday I'm going to have a whole month to write! Yay! Okay that's all I have to say. Please tell me what you think! **


	12. It's Time For A Change

**So my friend found my story and laughed at me. Girls shouldn't be writing about stuff like that! Well it made me a bit upset so I decided to try and write an awesome chapter. I am terribly sorry if I fail.**

Link had taken to sitting on the roof of the scientists house. He figured that it would be the best place to see the wolf if he decided to attack or if the scientist came outside to call him in for Sheik he would be right there.

The scientist had made sure that Link stay outside until he was done working on her. Even though he was called a scientist he had some practice in the medical field as well. Although not many people came to see him. The sun had just started to set when Link heard him.

"Link! Come in here! I need you!"

When he walked in his heart tore. Sheik was laying on the cot with her leg wrapped in bandages. Her clothes were torn and bloody but other than that she seemed fine. "Whatever it is that bit her." The scientist began. "Had some extremely strong power. I had to make one of my strongest potions that I normally never make. You're lucky I had my frog here otherwise she might have been in trouble." "Thank you so much." Link said as he shook his hand. "How much do I owe you?"

"Well you are the Hero of Hyrule but I can't say that frog isn't rare." Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of rupees. "This should cover it." The scientist nodded. "She just needs a few days more sleep and then we can remove the bandages."

Little did the two of them know what was going on in Sheiks mind.

()()()()()()()

Sheik knew she was in a dream this time. How she knew that was a mystery. She was walking across Hyrule field to the castle. The walk was longer than it normally was and by the time she was halfway there night had fallen and the bridge had been drawn up.

_I guess I'll just go back._

Once she turned around however she realized she didn't know which way home was. The night was becoming darker. She remembered Lon Lon Ranch was across from the castle. She could barely make out the path and when she did she started following it to the ranch.

Suddenly she noticed she could see her feet. There was light coming from somewhere. Looking up she saw the moon coming over the horizon. But that wasn't what stopped her in her tracks. There was an outline of a man against the moon. He was just standing there watching her. Sheik knew who it was even from this distance.

She didn't know what made her do it but she started walking towards him instead. His glowing eyes slowly became brighter as she got closer to him. When she reached him she stopped and stared him in the eyes. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Well?" He said. "Well what?" Sheik asked.

"Aren't we going to formally introduce ourselves?" His eyes seemed to glow with amusement. "Are you really asking me that? After following me around and hurting me you want me to formally introduce myself?" In the back of her mind she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with the man. . .

_No . . .creature._

Who had put her through everything. "Yes. I guess I am." He acted as though he were playing a game. _Well if that's what he wants then I'll give it to him._ "I am Sheik." She said proudly, standing tall. "I am a black Sheikiah and one of the last Sheikiahs." The creature laughed. "You think highly of yourself don't you?" His eyes quickly shifted down to see her necklace before going back up to her face. Ignoring this, Sheik continued. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Ah, yes!" He held out his hands. "Where are my manners?" Sheik was becoming angry with all of the sarcasm he was using. "My name is. . .

()()()()()()()

"It's been two days doctor, don't you think we can wake her up now?" Link looked at Sheik with a look of worry on his face. He didn't like seeing his friends in this kind of state. "Yes I think it's time."

Link gently shook Sheiks shoulder. "Sheik?"

()()()()()()()()

The earth had started shaking before the creature could speak the last word. The most important word. "Well it seems I'll be going now." And with that he looked up at the moon and howled. If she had been in any other situation Sheik would of laughed but the fact that she had fallen because the ground was shaking so hard made her fear of him start to return. The howl he created sounded almost silly. But then it changed. It got higher and smoother. The man started shrinking. All Sheik could see against the moonlight was his silhouette. He bent over as his arms became shorter, his legs started shrinking, and a tail was growing out behind him.

He had become the wolf once again.

With wide eyes Sheik started crawling backwards. "Sheik!" The wolf said. It sounded more like a bark but as a word. "Sheik! Sheik!" She kept crawling back. The night slid over her again.

()()()()()()()()

"Sheik! Sheik!" Link was starting to shake her more than before. Her face started forming into a scared expression even though she had her eyes closed. Link couldn't take it. "SHEIK!"

Her eyes opened as though it was the first time Link said her name. The scientists house was dark and it was hard to see. Shadows were dancing across Links face. "No!" Sheik backed into the corner of the cot thinking it was the dark one. The Dark Link. "Sheik what's wrong?" She had pulled the covers up so she was completely covered except for her eye. The candle light bounced off her scar, making it more noticeable than before.

"Sheik?" Link sat on the end of the cot. "It's me. It's Link." She looked at him slowly. Upon further inspection she realized he was right. His eyes were a royal blue. Nothing like the other one. "I'm so sorry Link!" She said. "I guess I had a nightmare and you scared me when I woke up." "You've been out for two days Sheik." Link started telling her the story of how they escaped from the village and how the wolf had grabbed her to drag her back underwater.

"I'm a Sheikiah!" She cried out. "I'm supposed to be able to defend myself! What's wrong with me?" Link didn't know what to say. It was true Sheikiah were supposed to be talented in all forms of fighting. Even when injured, Link had seen Sheik fight. What was so special about this time that made her unable to do anything? "It's the wolf." She said bluntly. "Excuse me?" Link asked.

"A dark wolf has been following me for some time now and I know it's why I'm not able to fight. It haunts me in my dreams. Everywhere I go! It's time I do something about it. I've been running this whole time. People have been forced to save me and take care of me when they shouldn't have to! Link I'm going to fix this problem." As Sheik finished she punched her fist into her palm.

"Well, Sheik." Link stood up. "I'll help you to the best of my abilities. Right now I think we should heal your leg." It was as though he was waiting for Link to say that very line as the scientist walked in at that moment. "Time to see what we've got on our hands." He slowly unwrapped all the bandages to reveal a deep cut. It wasn't bleeding, but it was obviously not fully healed. "Your Sheikiah clothing should be able to keep it in place."

In the back of Links mind he told himself to give Sheik a potion when they left. "Well good luck to you both." The scientist opened the door and forced them both out. Sheik had a bit of trouble walking at first but quickly got her bearings. Her clothes were slightly torn so she got a new suit from the tree in the middle of the lake. Sheikiahs hid things for each other everywhere.

"Ok Sheik." Link said as he rubbed his hands together. "Last time you tried to get whatever that thing was you almost died. How are you going to defeat it this time?" Under her cloth Sheik smiled. "This time I'm going to have something I didn't have before." She turned and walked towards Hyrule field.

It was true that she had failed last time. But she realized something. The second he realized she was a Sheikiah, he wanted to know who her mother was. A plan started forming in her head. All she needed to do was to find Owl.

**I know people have been saying the plot is going to slow so I'm trying to get it going again. I feel like it's a giant rock that I have to roll down a hill and I'm not quite close enough for it to start rolling on it's own. I hope it's as good as I was planning in the beginning and I'm sorry if it was too short this time too. It's been awhile and I need to get back into the swing of things. :)**


	13. The Search

**Hello again everyone! Remember me? Maybe not since it's been so long. But enough with trying to be funny, here is my next chapter.**

As Sheik walked to the middle of Hyrule Field, her brain swarmed with thoughts.

_Do I need a certain weapon to kill him?_

_But supposedly I'm going to love him, so why would I kill him?_

_Why did he care so much about my mother?_

Link walked next to her in silence. He couldn't deny that he was worried about her, but he wanted to help her with whatever she needed. Especially since he himself wasn't going on a quest at the moment. They made it to a small tree with no leaves on it. Climbing to the top as fast as she could, Sheik let out a soft whistle. She did it a few times before jumping down.

"Owl will be here soon." She said to Link. "We just need to wait for a moment."

Sure enough, they heard the flapping of giant wings moments later. Owl landed next to them with a curious look on his face. "Is there a reason you called me with the emergency whistle?" He asked. "I thought something had happened to you but you're just standing here with Link."

"This is an emergency." Sheik said quickly. "I have decided that it's time to take that wolf-man down. But I need your help." "Alright. What do you need me to do?" Owl answered. Smiling, Sheik replied. "He reacted strangely when he thought my mother was Meika. I was wondering if you knew where she was buried."

Owl hung his head. "Sheik. I'm sorry to say this, but your mother was never buried. She didn't have her necklace with her when her body was found. When they brought her to Princess Zelda, she didn't have the heart to bury her without a name." Sheiks stomach dropped. "So what did they do?" "They wrapped her in burial cloths and put her in a glass coffin in a special room in the castle. The only reason they did that was because she was a white Shekiah." Sheik suddenly became angry. "How come I was never taken to see her? I could have visited her body this whole time!" Link put his hand on her arm. "Calm down Sheik." "They won't let anyone see the body. Unless you have permission or proof of whom she is. And you don't have her necklace anymore so how are you going to prove that she is your mother?" Owl asked.

"Princess Zelda is smart. I'll go talk to her." Sheik said determinedly. "Owl, do you think you could get us an audience?" Owl laughed. "I know a lot of people, but not those kinds of people. But I do believe you were just calmed down by one of her closest friends." Sheik turned to Link who smiled. "Let's go." She said. Owl spread out his wings as they both climbed on. The wind felt good on Sheiks face even though the rest of her body was sore. As they landed next to the castle gate Owl whispered. "Good luck Sheik. I know you'll do well. Whistle for me when you're done." With that he spread his wings and took off.

Link walked over to her. "Do you want to know how lucky you are?" "How lucky?" "So lucky that we're being escorted to Zelda's throne room right now to talk to her!" "Are you serious?" Sheik asked. "Yup." Replied Link "Let's go." It felt like the longest walk Sheik had ever taken in her life. Two guards in front of them and two guards behind them. They were lead to the castle where two giant read doors with golden trim towered over them. One of the guards knocked on the door.

They both opened and the group continued walking. Sheik looked up at paintings of important looking people wearing robes and holding staffs. Some were wearing crowns while others weren't. They made it to the throne room which had many stairs. They made their way up all of them and Sheik felt slightly out of breath after the last flight.

_I pray this is the only time I ever have to come here. _

"All kneel before the princess!" A voice rang out, making Sheik jump. Link pulled her down onto her knees. "Let me do the talking first." He whispered. The soft sound of heels clicking on stone then carpet could be heard. The swishing of a dress went in perfect rhythm to it. Sheik wanted to look up but willed herself to stare at the carpet. "All rise before the princess!" The same voice yelled.

Sheik stood as quickly as Link did. Sheik looked up to see the princess. She was everything a princess should be. From the way she wore her clothes right down to her perfect skin. She carried herself with authority even though she was clearly one of the youngest people in the room. "Thank you guards. You may leave." It was clearly an order not to be questioned. The guards bowed and left.

She turned her head to Link and nodded. "Zelda, I have a favor to ask you." Link began. "You know the white shekiah that's been in the castle for seven years?" "Of course." Zelda replied. "We have always been trying to find out who she is. Until we do no one is allowed to see her." "That's the thing." Link said slowly. "This is Sheik. That white shekiah is . . well maybe Sheik should tell you." Sheik slowly stepped forward. "That white shekiah is my mother." She said, looking Zelda right in the face. Zelda didn't say anything at first.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the garden."

()()()()()()()()()()()

After being lead through more of the castle, Sheik found herself sitting on a bench with Zelda while Link sat on the ground. "Now tell me the whole story." Zelda said. "Well, she died when I was 13 and I took her necklace because that was the only thing I could take of hers at the time to remember her by." Zelda nodded in thought. "Do you have it with you?" "No." This was the part Sheik was worried about. "A wolf stole it from me." She thought she saw Zelda's eyes widen. "Can you describe this wolf?" "Black with white markings, very red eyes. Whenever I see him I can't move. But the thing is he isn't just a wolf. He turns into a man also. He looks exactly like Link. He found out my mother is Meika and for some reason that got a weird reaction from him. I want to see her because I think there might be a clue to stop him from haunting me."

Zelda looked at Link. "It's true. He sent me to this weird dark world place. We want to get rid of him." He said. Zelda stood up. "Come with me."

Sheik followed her through more corridors. They eventually came to a painting of what looked like her village. "She's in here." Zelda said. She pulled on a doorknob that Sheik hadn't seen. The hallway was dark but there was light at the end. "We'll come after you once you've had a few minutes." Sheik started walking down the hallway as Zelda shut the door behind her. For some reason she felt nervous again even though she had seen her mother's ghost already.

_Maybe because it's her actual body_

She got to the end of the hallway and turned to see what was making the bright light. She was in a circular room that was very tall. It had one window in it. The time of day was perfect and the sun was casting a white light onto the . . .

_Oh my god!_

The glass coffin truly was that. A coffin made entirely of glass. Slowly approaching it, Sheik noticed a plaque in front of it.

_The unnamed Shekiah rests here. She gave her life protecting Hyrule so we give her the best comfort in death. _

Sheik placed a hand on the coffin. The body was wrapped in bright white cloths with Shekiah symbols on them. There were beads sewn into it making it look like it was sparkling in the light. Her eyes started tearing. How could she not know her mother was here? She walked around the coffin, looking at all of the details on the bottom and top of it. She heard the door open as Link and Zelda walked in. "Are you ok?" Link asked.

Sheik nodded as she continued looking for clues. Walking in front of the coffin, Link bowed his head in respect. Zelda stood off to the side so the two could have their moment.

"Link I honestly can't find anything." Sheik said. "It's just my mom and the sun." "Come on, Sheik don't think like that. We just haven't looked everywhere yet." Link said. "Look the sun shines down on the coffin but it also shines on this wall." He walked around the coffin to the wall that was lit up with light. "Is there anything you see on the wall?" Sheik walked over and placed her hand on it. "No." She said starting to get frustrated. Links face fell. "Well there has to be something. Keep looking."

She needed to clear her head. Putting her forehead against the wall she started humming her mother's song. She could feel herself relaxing.

_Little Sheik _

_Little Sheik_

The wall sunk back making Sheik jump. All she could hear were stones scraping against each other as a small doorway was being made. "How did you do that?" Link asked once everything had settled. "I sang my lullaby. But I didn't think it would do anything." Sheik replied. The light from the window shone into the opening. They could see something sitting on a pedestal. "You go get it. She's your mother." Link said. Sheik quickly walked up to the pedestal. A small knife was lying on top of a pillow. Sheik picked it up. Turning it over she saw something written on the side.

_Meika_

"Link! This is my mother's knife!" Sheik walked out of the opening. Link was looking at the carving on the bottom of the coffin. "So now what?" He asked. "Now we find that wolf." Sheik said, as she walked over to Zelda. "Thank you so much for your help. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Zelda placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder. "Make Meika proud." Sheik nodded.

()()()()()()()

"So where to now?" Link asked. "The only place I can think of to find him. The first place I ever met him." Sheik said as they began their walk towards the woods.

**I know it's short but don't worry. I'm working on the next one and I won't upload until it is a good length. **


End file.
